Monkeyshines
by Ilma
Summary: Present time: The Dewitt Bukaters have lost their money. Now George, a former manager, his stuck-up wife Ruth and their equally snobbish daughter Rose are forced to live in a rundown flat in New York. How will they adjust to the new situation with being poor? What about their new neighbours? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place in present times and has some new differences in it.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thanks Big Fan - of course I meant "new".**

* * *

The Dewitt Bukaters, George, Ruth and their daughter Rose had been a very prominent family of the Philadelphian high society. Due to a disinvestment in stocks however, they were forced to sell their villa along with their two Maserati's, two Porsches and one Mercedes.

George Dewitt Bukater was by then fifty five and had worked for a banking company, a job he had sadly lost a year ago for reasons of economy measures. His boss had told him that they won't need his services anymore.

At least he had gotten some money, financial settlement, which he had reinvested in stocks as mentioned above. Not only was their fortune gone now, their servants were too and his wife, Ruth, couldn't believe that her husband really expected her to give up their good life.

However, they had to, if they didn't want to end up in prison. Ruth was ten years younger than her husband, who had been an uprising marketing manager already, probably one of reasons of why she had married him. At twenty seven she had given birth to their only child – Rose, who was to turn eighteen in two weeks and was angry, because there wouldn't be a big party.

All, because George Dewitt Bukater hadn't worked hard enough and now both women had to live in a rundown flat in New York.

_'That's the only way to get out of this situation,'_ George had told his wife.

Ruth was furious, but she was far too much a high society lady to show it on the outside. When George handed her a handbag, she just looked at him flabbergasted, when he told her eventually that she should take it.

"We don't have any servants now anymore, Ruth."

Reluctantly Ruth took it. Rose was also forced to hold one. She had dressed in one of her best clothes today, because she actually had wanted to charm James, the quarterback of the baseball team, but obviously her father had other plans.

"My finger nails broke," she announced after a while. "James will never go out with me now. Just look at my dress."

George rolled his eyes in anger, making Rose stop instantly.

Why did god have to give him this family? His wife and daughter were both as lazy as can be only interested in shopping and partying. Ruth felt like he owed her this, after all she had given up her own carrier for him and stayed at home to play the housewife. There wasn't a day going bye that she didn't remind him of her great sacrifices.

'_This was your decision. I never told you to stop working.'_

But Ruth wouldn't listen. And now this, they had to give up their good standing in society and for what…? Ruth shuddered, when she thought about the things that would follow soon.

George watched his daughter descending the stairs, who had seemingly problems with getting downstairs due to the high heels she was wearing. George just shook his head.

"Didn't I tell you that you should wear some more practical shoes today?"

Rose shot him a sweet daughter's look, one that so often made his heart melt.

"But daddy, I suspected I would meet James today. I can't go out and meet him with some common sandals on," she told him.

George didn't bother to tell her that he didn't like this James guy at all or that he had mentioned the house moving already two weeks ago.

At last they had managed to all get out of the house to the waiting taxi.

The taxi driver didn't bother to open the doors for them, which Ruth and Rose instantly noticed with disdain.

"Where's Wesley?" Ruth asked.

Wesley had been their chauffeur.

"What do you presume?" George couldn't help it anymore.

Was he really married to this woman? With this daughter? Really what had he been thinking?

"You fired him? But daddy how could you?" Rose's voice shrieked up. "How am I supposed to visit my friends now?"

George shot her a look that made her shut up for once. Ruth and her daughter took the seats in the back, while George sat beside the driver.

"Just get in the car now," he told her quietly.

Inside Ruth couldn't help, but comment on the bad leather seats.

"They certainly need to be changed. Just look how dirty they are. "

The taxi driver just showed her the finger, when he was sure that no one, but her, was seeing it.

"George, darling, did you notice what this man did?"

In fact he didn't care at all, but to end this stupid quarrel he said – "Darling, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

The taxi driver smiled feeling sorry for this man.

"Daddy, how am I supposed to get into the city without a car?"

Oh no not again!

"There're so called things like busses, you know," George told her as relaxed as he could, in a tone of voice as if talking to a little child.

Inside he was burning from anger already.

"But daddy..."

George sighed, letting her brabble on, as he himself led his head against the window and pretended to be sleeping. He had bought them a flat in New York and now they were on their way to see it for the first time. Of course George and Ruth had been to New York before, but then they had been residing at the Waldorf Astoria or Hilton Hotel for that matter.

At last the two women had stopped talking and George could get some rest.

Finally after about two hours they had reached New York.

"Ah, I can't wait to go shopping again. They've wonderful Gucci and Prada shops, you know, my dear," Ruth explained to her daughter.

George listened to their stupid talks. Obviously they still hadn't understood anything.

"How wonderful, mother, I can't wait."

The taxi driver helped them to get their bags upstairs to their flat, mostly because he felt sorry for George.

A woman was already awaiting them before their new home with keys in her hands.

"Hello, you must be Mr Dewitt Bukater," she was smiling at them pretending not to notice Ruth looking her up and down and Rose moving her finger over the dust.

"Yes, I'm and these are my wife, Ruth and my daughter Rose."

"Great, my names Margaret Brown, but everyone calls me Molly. You may as well," she told him smiling brightly again. "I'm the janitor here or facility manager as you might probably say."

George and her shook hands and she gave him the keys for the flat. Ruth and Rose didn't think of thanking her or shaking hands.

"I'm responsible for everything here. You'll see everyone is really nice here."

All of them moved inside the flat, Molly showing them around.

"And here we have the kitchen."

"It's a very sweet flat."

"Sweet indeed," Ruth sneered behind her husband.

"We'll take it," he announced not bothering on consulting his wife.

"Fine, please sign here."

When he had done so, Molly congratulated him.

"What would James say or even worse Stacy and Alison, if they could see me now?"

Molly sensed that the two women weren't used to this living, but she wasn't about to give in to them.

_I'm going to show them the real life – _she vowed to herself.

"You'll see, my dear, you'll soon find new friends," she told her. "In fact they're many young people living here," she added albeit knowing that Rose had been speaking about something else.

Rose didn't even look at her too shocked about what she was seeing.

Did her father really expect her to live here?

When Molly had moved out however, George closing the door behind them they knew that it was true.

They had to stay here.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Big Fan: thanks so much for your indepth review. I really wish you had an account. Is there any chance that you'll get one soon? I'm glad though you broke your promise and reviewed this and that you liked it. **

**Eashi Shand: Nice to hear from you again.**

* * *

Ruth was still disgusted by their new residence, if it could be called like that. Rose similarly sneered in antipathy, looking at the interior with loathing. There wasn't even an elevator in this damn flat and her feet already hurt from having to go take up the stairs leading to the second floor.

To emphasize her point her hands moved mechanically down to her feet, resting on her ankles.

What would her friends think of her? Rose's friends were of the same class as she and had the same expectations from life - that is marry rich or at least find yourself a nice boyfriends, go to study to some well-known university, pretend you're learning something and waste daddy's or your boyfriends – predictable spouse's - money.

And now this!

Despite their misgivings however, the flat wasn't actually as bad as they made it seem. Aside from a kitchen and a bathroom, it contained one for Rose alone, a double room for George and his wife, as well as some extra room, which – albeit small – could be used as either study or living room. Of course it was nothing compared to what they were used to.

"What are you doing?" Ruth asked; when she noted that her husband was unpacking their things laying out his shirts, folding them accurately and placing them in one shelve, one after the other. Ruth watched everything smoothly, being quite amused now.

"Excuse me," he said pushing his way past her.

Rose had gone to explore the other rooms, her finger moving over the dirty furniture. This must be a very cruel joke from her father.

_James is never going to go out with me now._

Rose was aware of course that her father didn't like James very much, but she didn't care a bit about this. He was the perfect future husband and her mother was with her in this. James too came from a very prominent family and the two of them made the perfect match.

Well at least they had – until this moment…

Ruth meanwhile took a step back, observing her husband closely, who in her mind had gone completely mad. She wouldn't stay here, whatever George said, she simply wouldn't. There had to be some other way out.

"You should also take out your belongings, dear," George said occasionally stopping with what he was doing.

Ruth looked at him dumbfounded.

"But maybe it would be better, if you'd change clothes before," he added laughing up a little bit looking at her designer costume.

Couldn't his wife just for once have put on some normal clothing? Did she always have to show off what she had got?

Not surprisingly tough Ruth's face didn't change one bit.

"You know, we don't have any more servants. If you don't want your things all wrinkled-up, I suggest that you better get them out of the suitcases."

That having said, he returned his attention to what he had been doing before.

Rose had at this instant discovered the room she would seemingly be obtained to stay. There was a small bed standing near the window, a desk – the drawers of which she opened up one after the other, coming across some old books –of authors Rose had never heard about or probably had and had forgotten as soon as she did. There was a chair placed alongside, looking like it would break in two every minute and a very cheap copy of some supposed-like Indian carpet lying in the middle of the room.

"Good gods…how old were the owner's…"

Rose laughed, picking up another wipe of dust with her index finger. The window being open she could hear some children in the backyard screaming. She instantly closed it with a loud thumb, thinking about saying something to them.

No, they wouldn't listen anyway.

_How am I supposed to get a good night's rest in this rat hole? _

She didn't even want to know what other things were awaiting her and decided to go back to her parents to see what they were doing. When she entered the _hallway _she half expected her father to having already cleared up this mistake.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" she shrieked out, shocked at what she saw. "I'm not going to stay here for one more minute…," she turned to her mother then. "You should've seen the carpet…it was…argh…I bet even in the old castles they've better ones."

"I know, dear, I know," Ruth patted her on her shoulder in support.

Just what was her father doing, unpacking all his possessions? Was he really planning on remaining here? This couldn't be.

"I'm making myself at home, honey," he answered trying not to shout at her.

His daughter was sometimes really hitting his nerves.

Rose meanwhile stared at him in awe, not bothering to help him though. He couldn't be serious.

Ruth stepped back shaking her head in wonder, glad that she wasn't the only one, who thought that he was crazy. When marrying him and while living with him, he surely did have some strange ideas, but this was certainly beating everything.

"I'm glad, Rose, dear that you mentioned it to your father as well. I do believe however, it may be better, if we'll leave him alone now. Come with me, we'll go out and do some shopping. Didn't you say that you needed some new dress to go to the party with this young gentleman…," she stopped her finger moving to her mouth as if being in deep thought – "What was his name again?"

"James," Rose told her.

"Ah, yes, James…he's such a nice guy…don't you think so, darling?"

George's head shot up. In fact he hadn't listened at all.

"What…? ….Yes, sure…," he stammered not knowing what they had been talking about anyway.

"Your father is so funny sometimes; don't you think so, Rose?"

Both women laughed.

"Now, well, come on…it's time go…," Ruth said taking her daughter's wrist. "These shops aren't open the whole day," she whispered impatiently.

Rose giggled.

"I read about this store – Macy's – your father would've never let me go there. I did anyway and if I remember correctly its five floors...," Ruth explained to her daughter whose eyes grew wide in astonishment.

"All full of clothes, shoes and handbags?"

"Yes and jewellery as well…I promise you've never been to a more exquisite shop…"

Ruth was happy that her daughter was sharing her attitudes and that they had so much in common. Only if George, her husband wouldn't have been here – he always knew how to bring people in good mood back down to earth again, damaging their reveries.

"How are you going to pay?" his voice was soft, friendly even, considering in what situation they were in.

Both turned around, looking at him in wonder.

"I beg your pardon, darling," Ruth spoke up pretending she hadn't understood.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Ruth. We don't have anything left for our needs, other than some old account books – which by the way aren't that much –and we'll run quickly out of it, if we don't do anything against it, that is living on like we did so far."

Ruth still hadn't grasped the seriousness of the situation.

"Darling, sometimes you're…"

He shoved away her hand from where it was touching his cheek.

"Let it be…darling…I hate this word and you know it. It makes be sound like some old, fat man, living in his palace with mistresses," his almost screamed now, something not happening very often, in fact not occurring at all in the past years as far as Ruth was concerned.

Normally George Dewitt Bukater was a paragon of staunchness and loyalty, his feelings never wavering on the outside.

"Daddy, what…?"

Her father's ears shrieked up at this high-pitched tone.

"And you I expect to be more serious, young lady. Your voice for example…"

"What about my voice, daddy?" Rose asked being slightly angry and hurt now.

"George, really, is this necessary?" Ruth stepped in to a rescue. "She's had it very difficult enough anyway."

He just laughed up.

"She's had it hard? She? Are we talking about the same girl here?"

"George…," Ruth tried to stop his outburst, but to no avail.

"I'm not finished. You've been pampering her around since she was born, buying her all those silly and stupid things, ever since the day she could first pronounce the term Versage…"

"It's Versace, daddy," Rose corrected him unmistakably proud of herself.

"I don't care a bit about that," he slammed his fist on the nearest table. "You've no idea about the real world, haven't you, dear? All you seem to care about is this stupid, idiotic Jeremy…"

"Daddy?" Rose looked at him taken aback by his sudden outburst. "He's name is James, daddy. I thought you liked him."

Her father shot her look that made her shut up.

"George, you're scaring the child."

George shook his head in both defeat and indifference. Without another word he let them stand where they did, heading to the other room.

"What are you doing?" Ruth asked.

"Sleeping, I need some rest…but if…," he turned to them pointing at both with his index finger. "If I should find one penny missing, you've both to answer me in this."

With that he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving them stunned.

* * *

"I'm sorry, honey that you had to witness this. Your father can be challenging at times, but you'll get used to it."

"Let's go shopping."

Rose tough didn't follow her, amazing Ruth.

"Rose, dear, what's wrong? Don't you want to buy yourself something new?"

Actually Rose was beyond going shopping at the moment. At first she needed to know some incidents.

"Is it true what daddy said?"

It couldn't be. They weren't poor now. It simply wasn't right. She refused to believe it.

"Your father sometimes has a habit of embroidering, this is…," Ruth tried to calm her down, but not with too much benefit.

"But it's the truth?" her eyes were dwelling up in tears, remembering all the dresses they had had to sell. In fact they had lied to her, telling her that it was just to help some orphanages.

She had to sit down.

"We're poor," Rose stated plain and simply. "We're really poor."

"No, we're not, dear, that's all a terrible mistake," Ruth sat down beside her daughter, an arm resting behind her back in an attempt to comfort her. "You'll see everything will be alright."

"But how can it?" Rose looked at her with questioning eyes.

At this very second, Ruth hated George for what he had done, refusing to admit her part in this misery. Surely she could've done with less expensive clothes. For Ruth Dewitt Bukater however, only the best was good enough.

_And for my daughter certainly it is as well._

"Your father didn't mean it, anything of it. He was just tired."

'_Don't you understand the money is gone…There will be no more expensive shopping for a long time to come.'_

Ruth wasn't about to let her life being ruined or her husband to disturb the feelings of her sweet little daughter.

"Just don't think about it anymore. Everything is going to be fine."

Rose tried hard to push off her thoughts, at first unsuccessfully tough, but she trusted her mother in whatever she said. Ruth was the only person in the world - Rose felt - knew her by heart. She could tell her everything.

"You sure?" her voice was a bare whisper.

"Of course I'm certain, honey. Now dry those tears…," she handed her a handkerchief from out of her coat pocket. "Why don't you tell me about this boy from your school? The one you're so fond of."

"James?"

"Yes…about him…didn't you say that he was good at sports?"

"He's the quarterback in the football team."

Rose eyes suddenly were sad again, remembering the situation they were in now.

"Rose, dear, what is it?" Ruth looked at her concernedly. "I'm deeply sorry, if I should've upset you with…"

"No…no…you didn't….," she held up her hand. It wasn't her mother, who was the only one, whom she could always and honestly talk to. "James he…what is he going to think of me now?"

Obviously her daughter loved this boy very much and he was from a good family, a fact with which Ruth was very pleased to say the least. George shouldn't interfere in things that he had no knowledge off.

"I'm sure he won't mind. He'll love you just as much," Ruth patted her on her shoulder.

"Daddy doesn't seem to like him," Rose interjected.

"Your father just had some problems lately, but they're not as severe as he made them seem beforehand."

Ruth had understood by now that they wouldn't go shopping today, but she wasn't about to let George destroy their daughter's life, even if it was just by talking about all those awful things. Silently she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"You'll see it's not…"

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"I hope it's not that Brown woman again," Ruth mumbled under her breath, while walking over to the door.

It wasn't Molly, but some other woman standing in front of her.

"Yes?" Ruth asked waiting somehow impatiently for an answer.

"You must be our new neighbours. I'm Mrs Dawson, but you may call me Lauren," she held out her hand to shake.

Ruth took it, but couldn't resist wiping it off later on, something which Lauren pretended not to notice.

"Thanks, but I do believe _Mrs Dawson _will be alright for us. Isn't it, Rose?"

"Of course, mother…"

The other woman sighed, understanding right away that these two wouldn't be easy to handle. From looking at their clothes alone, she could tell that they weren't used to this kind of living.

They probably had had servants as well.

"What can I do for you?" Ruth added in fact not at all interested in the answer.

That's another reason why she had never want to live in a normal flat. There were just too many people bothering you.

"It's what about I can do for you…you'll see I live here with my family at number…"

Ruth shot her an impatient – now get it over with look – "Anyway I'd like to invite you to our ladies day. We'll usually start at six…"

"Ladies day?" Rose spoke up her attention suddenly aroused.

Not that she was particularly interested, but it was certainly better than spending the whole day in this rat hole.

"Ah Mrs Dawson this is my daughter, Rose," Ruth introduced her daughter, who stepped forwards.

Both shook heads to greet each other, still Lauren noticed some kind of misgivings again.

"Yes, we'll meet…that is Mrs Brown, Mrs DeRossi and myself…and just have some nice talks, you know...eat selfmade cakes... Your daughter may of course come too…Caitlin another girl, she'll be happy to have a companion, I think they must be almost the same age…it's supposed to be every Friday, always at another place…today it's my turn," she told them. "And I thought that you could maybe be the next."

"Certainly," Ruth sneered, while not having any intention at all to do so.

"Yes…sure…I've to go prepare things…I'd love to see you over at six. It's number 27, just around the corner," Lauren explained to them sensing that they didn't want to have her here.

"We'll think about it. I'm sorry, I don't want to sound rude, but…you'll see we've to unpack…," Ruth almost dragged her outside.

"Of course, I understand. Molly told me that you've just moved in. I hope you like your new home."

"It's for sure very different," Ruth got out pronouncing the word _different_ in such a way that it could mean everything from – _it's great _to_ what a mess. _

Lauren once more realized that her new neighbours certainly were no picnic.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much everyone for reviewing!**

* * *

Ruth and Rose really found themselves at Mrs Dawson's flat at the approximate time. Having overheard everything, George had sent them away, telling them that he would unpack everything in the meantime. Both women had sensed that he wasn't about to argue with them so they had eventually agreed.

A young girl was opening the door to them.

"You must be Mrs Dewitt Bukater. Lauren told me about you coming too. I'm Caitlin," she girl spoke up in a rush ushering them inside.

At the table there were already two other woman seated, one of them the awful Mrs Brown, the other one some Mrs Oriana de Rossi, originally from some town in Italy as it turned out.

"Thanks, Caitlin," Lauren told the girl. "Maybe you could show Rose here some of your CDs?" she suggested figuring that it might be boring for them to stay here.

Rose noticed that she had remembered her name, but didn't give her credit for it. Before she knew it the girl named Caitlin had dragged her into another room. Rose was so polite to fake some interest.

Ruth meanwhile was omitted to sit down at the table with them.

"Your daughter?" she asked referring to Caitlin.

"No, she and her brother are from Ireland. They're about to study here in America and are now living with us," Lauren explained. "Her brother is up to some boxing career."

"I see," Ruth said faking interest. "Why aren't they staying at their own home?"

Everyone's jaw dropped, not knowing, if she really meant what she said. Did she have any idea about the prices for real estate's nowadays, especially in a city like New York?

"I mean your flat here surely isn't big enough for three people," Ruth sniffled.

"Four," Lauren corrected her. "My son Jack is also leaving with us."

"Dear god!" Ruth exclaimed. "I think I could never live in a flat that crowded. In Philadelphia we had a house all to ourselves. Eventually my husband decided to get rid of it for it was a little too big for us."

Molly was already fuming, clenching her fists under the table. She wasn't about to let that woman get away with this, belittling her friend and everything.

"I thought that you had to sell it, because of your debts?" Molly spoke up instantly silencing Ruth, who bit her lips in embarrassment.

Molly was about to continue, when Caitlin and Rose returned.

Rose shot her mother a knowing look. Caitlin had just told her that she planned for a music profession and how she was practising on playing the guitar, as well as taking singing lesson every week. When Rose had asked her, where she got the money from she had been told that Caitlin worked at a fashion store every Saturday.

"But now with the holidays approaching I hope that I get more shifts. I really need some cash," she had added.

Rose smiled not caring at all. She had never had to take a job herself. Luckily her parents had everything provided for her.

"Sit down you two," Lauren offered witj Rose taking the seat beside her mother.

"Is Tommy again with at his trainers?"

"Yes."

Lauren shook her head.

"He knows that I don't like this," she held up her hand as she saw Caitlin raising her hand in protest. "I know he isn't my son, but I feel responsible for him now that he's living here. After all your parents had enough trust in me to let you two live here."

Tommy and Caitlin both came from Dublin, but due to their professional plans in life they had figured that it would be easier to do in America. Lauren had taken them in at first only, because she really needed the extra money, but in the end she had come to love both like her own children. Jack, Caitlin and Tommy now were acting like some real siblings, the boys going out like brothers would.

"And I suppose that he took Jack with him?"

Caitlin nodded taking a bit of the cake Molly had made. She realized how Lauren hated what Tommy was doing, but what could she do to prevent him?

"Tommy loves it, Lauren."

"I know that he does. That doesn't mean however, that I've to approve of it. Really boxing is such a dangerous sport. I've read of people losing their eyesight."

"That's only bad propaganda I'm sure…," Caitlin told her.

"You're totally right, Mrs Dawson. I'd never allow my daughter to do such degrading, let alone such dangerous things," Ruth spoke up, but was ignored by everyone else.

Molly just shot her a look making her shrank back in her seat.

"I told Rose here that I'm working at a clothing store," Caitlin said wanting to chance the subject. "I thought that maybe she would want to join me."

Rose thought that she hadn't understood correctly.

She should get a job?

"That'll be wonderful. Don't you think so?" Molly asked towards Ruth knowing that she couldn't say _No_ in front of everyone.

"It's my daughter's choice."

_Great mother, where is your support when needed?_ – Rose thought angrily.

"Well I…why not?" she laughed uneasily.

She really could think of better things to do and just wished that it wouldn't be too exhausting. Caitlin smiled at her, telling Rose that she'd pick her up tomorrow.

* * *

Tommy and Jack meanwhile were returning from Tommy's boxing lessons. His trainer had told him that he had really got talent and should aim for a professional career.

'_I do think that if you work hard, like you did until now and you're strict with yourself…you could really amount to something,'_ he had said. _'At least it would be great for my little studio here, if I could tell everybody that it was me, who taught the famous Thomas Ryan. There's nothing like well thought out propaganda.'_

The three of them had laughed to this.

"I'm happy for you, Tommy," Jack told him.

"Yes, well, I'm not a star yet, you know," the other one answered almost embarrassed.

"But I'm sure that you're going to be one soon."

As they neared the door to their flat, they could already hear laughing ahead.

"I completely forgot, my mum had invited her friends today. Come on let's go I don't want to greet them all."

Indeed nothing was more annoying than having women questioning you about your future plans.

'_Jack what are you doing now?'_

'_Do you make any money with your drawings?'_

'_Which university are you planning to go?'_

Argh!

"Jack, is that you?" he heard his mother's voice coming from inside.

"Shit," Jack mumbled under his breath, getting punched by Tommy, who couldn't resist giggling.

"It's you too you know," Jack told him seriously causing Tommy to stop immediately.

"Jack! Tommy! Get here this instant," Lauren shouted from inside.

It looked like they really had to endure the stupid questions once more.

As it happened when Jack stepped into the room he bumped into Rose, who was just about to get herself some orange juice. Now everything was spilled over her dress.

"Use your eyes!" she hissed.

Didn't he know the cost of such a garment? Now it was all ruined.

Jack was about to answer with some other witty comment, putting her into her place again, when he looked up and really got a good sight of her.

"Woah," he gasped never having seen a prettier girl before.

Only when Tommy nudged him again in the side did Jack close his mouth, while Rose was furiously staring at him.


	4. Chapter 4

George shook his head, not really trusting his sense of hearing.

"You can't sue them, Ruth."

"Of course I can. It's one of Rose's favourite dresses; they ruined it so they've to pay. Don't you think so, my dear?" she asked towards Rose.

"Sure, mother."

George however, wouldn't let them destroy another family. His daughter really had enough clothes to last for years; one more or less really didn't make any difference. Morever as it was simple an accident. Naturally his wife and his daughter had another opinion.

"Ruth, please, we're not talking about one of your high society friends here. We've just moved in and I don't want you to start quarrelling already with everybody," he tried to reason with her. "She's got plenty of garments."

"That's not the point here, George. Come on, honey, we'll go and tell them what we think of such persons."

Rose and her mother stormed outside, followed by George.

They met Molly and Lauren in the hallway. Molly was just cleaning the stairs.

"Speaking of the devil...," Molly whispered into her ear. "I see you brought your daughter with you, Mrs Dewitt Bukater."

"We came here to speak with your son," Ruth turned to Lauren, ignoring Molly.

"Jack is at work," Lauren said taken aback a little.

"I see. How convenient for you," Ruth told her voice high-pitched and contempt.

"What do you mean?" Molly stepped forward. "Now, for sure you wouldn't think of earning money yourself."

Before the two women could lock horns, George had walked between them holding them apart with his arms.

"Ladies, ladies, I'm certain there's a different way out."

"But daddy I loved this dress," Rose interrupted him.

"George, really…"

"You both be quiet now," he said as silent and calm as he could considering the circumstances. His wife and daughter were driving him nuts.

"Mr Dewitt Bukater, I don't have any extra cash and I'm sure Jack's the same. Molly, tell them," Lauren looked at with pleading eyes.

"I understand this. That's why we've come here to inform you that all charges have been dropped."

"Daddy…"

"Mr Dewitt Bukater I don't know what to say."

"George I don't think that you've anything to say in…it's Rose's dress."

"Of course I've and I will," he stamped on with his feet to emphasize his point. "Didn't you tell me dear that you're beginning your work today?" he asked Rose.

"Mr Dewitt Bukater thank you so much," Lauren said having found her voice again.

"It was my pleasure. Now, honey, what do you say?"

"Yes daddy, but…"

In reality Rose had tried to forget about it. Why did her father have to remind her?

"I suggest that you change clothes then, young lady," he told her with urgency. "Or do you believe this one are appropriate?" he added, when she didn't make a move.

"I do believe that both of you should start to dress accordingly," George spoke up linking arms with Ruth and Rose to try to get them away, sensing that his wife was on her disagreeing trip again.

She looked like she'd jump at Molly's face any minute, wanting to scratch out her eyes.

George nodded good bye to Molly and Lauren, dragging his family away.

"Poor man…," Molly said once they had left.

"Molly!"

"What?" she shrugged her shoulder in innocence "Now, don't tell me that you'll like them."

"Well Jack seems to be keen on them. He spoke quite appreciative of Rose."

"Jack? You mean…," Molly laughed finding even the thought of it completely ridiculous. "That's nonsense. Your son is far too intelligent for a girl like her. I bet she doesn't even know how to cook without her servants."

Lauren kept her mouth shut to this, though she had to agree with Molly.

"Maybe you're right," Lauren said at last.

"Of course I'm."

* * *

Rose needn't have worried about what to wear as every shop assistant had so dress in the same manner. Useless to say that Rose's didn't like it at all. It was a black skirt and a white blouse, of which she got some extra, also one with long sleeves for the winter.

She had been warned to treat everything carefully as this were the only things for free which would be given to her.

"I expect you to have some black shoes tomorrow," Mrs Greyson the branch manager told her.

Caitlin was just returning from her break having overheard everything.

"Tomorrow? But when shall I buy them, when I've to stay here the whole day."

_Does she think that I'll wear some of my Manolo Blahnik shoes?_

Mrs Greyson rolled her eyes, wanting to throw her out this instant, but Caitlin was of great help though and she trusted her judgement.

"Don't worry I can lend you some. I'm almost sure that we both have the same size."

Rose smiled at her wickedly, not liking her at all. It was a detestation that Caitlin returned, but for the sake of her job, she put on a smile as well. Caitlin had been told about the dress episode too and knew what followed, not something that made her particularly think different of Rose or her mother.

"Whatever, I'll be watching you, Miss Rose."

Rose made a face, when Mrs Greyson had turned around.

"She isn't as bad. You just have to get to know her better," Caitlin explained.

_What, if I don't want this?_

As a customer was entering the shop, Caitlin momentarily forgot about Rose and jumped up to assist the woman. They were selling high fashion from all kind of labels cheaper one's as well as very expensive. Indeed it was a kind of store that Rose would've laughed to shop at, but certainly not worked at.

What a waste of time.

"Can I help you with something, madam?"

"Yes, I'd like to try on that dress," the woman pointed out.

"Of course madam, please follow me."

As Caitlin was tending to the only customer they had at the moment and Mrs Greyson had gone out on a short break, Rose figured that it wouldn't matter, if she'd sit back and rest a bit.

When Mrs Greyson came back, she instantly noted her absence.

"Miss Caitlin, where's the other girl?"

Caitlin, who was decorating some things, looked up only now noticing that Rose had disappeared.

"I don't know. In fact I…"

"Well, I'll find her."

Mrs Greyson already regretted having hired her. She had so much work to do and Caitlin here too; she really didn't need some lazy girl as well. It didn't take long to find Rose. She simply sat in the back room that was normally for smoking and such, when one had an official rest that is.

She was calming finishing her nails.

"What do you think you're doing here, Miss Dewitt Bukater?"

Caitlin couldn't help, but feel a kind of triumph, knowing that this could end badly for Rose. Mrs Greyson only addressed a girl by her last name, when she had done something really appalling.

"I thought that you wouldn't mind, since there were no clients anyway," Rose looked up briefly, but quickly returned to her nails. "How do you like them?" she asked showing Mrs Greyson her finger nails.

Mrs Greyson at first wanted to hit her, but in fact the most tragic thing about everything was that this girl seemed to believe what she had just told her.

"You are aware that you're still in your trial month, aren't you, Miss Dewitt Bukater?"

Rose watched her as if she had just been told the secrets of the gravitation.

"Trial month? What's this?"

Mrs Greyson clapped her hands, not knowing what to answer.

_Could anyone really be this naive?_

"Oh, dear, it's more even fatal than I thought."

Caitlin was standing behind the door, really liking what she heard.

"Dead you read your contract?" Mrs Greyson was now speaking to her like one would speak to a little child.

Rose shook her head. She had never thought much of reading.

"My father always told me what's important."

_Yes, really, looks like it._

Actually Mrs Greyson wanted to cry or slam her head against the next cupboard out of all the stupidity she had to listen to.

"Alright then let me explain to you. So in your contract it's written down, how much you earn for your work and stuff like that..." she began.

_Not that this would be of particular interest to anyone taking on a new job..._

"...and about the trial month, it means that I can throw you out without further problems in the first month."

Had she grasped the meaning?

"Did you understand what I just said?"

Caitlin stepped forward, having reconsidered everything. In fact, Rose was fun to work with and Mrs Greyson wouldn't be watching her as much with her being there.

"Mrs Greyson, if she promises not to do it again and to work hard from now on, do you think that you could give her another chance?"

Mrs Greyson looked at her, like she had lost her mind.

"I require much from my assistants I know, but I don't believe that it's not too much."

Rose was about to snap back with something, but then she remembered what her father had told her, before coming here.

'_For once Rose do something for others.' _

'_I hope you won't disappoint me again, Rose.'_

"I'm sorry, Mrs Greyson. I didn't know how important…I mean, I deeply apologize," Rose said jumping up offering her hand to shake.

She didn't want to sadden her father.

Mrs Greyson was stunned.

"Give her another chance," Caitlin repeated.

Thinking it over, they really required help and since Caitlin had spoken out for her, she figured that she could keep her.

"Alright, but only because she backed you up. But one more of these well…little unpleasant issues and you'll be fired."

"Thank you. Of course, Mrs Greyson, you've my word," Rose hugged her, before she could stop her.

"Now back to work, you two."

Caitlin felt a little guilty, not sure, if she had done the right thing. Rose wasn't of any assistance to her, but maybe this would change. At least the rest of the day was quite unspectacular.

* * *

When Rose and Caitlin came back home, Rose immediately noted some other handsome boy, she hadn't seen before and asked Caitlin about him.

"His name is Caledon Hockley. He's living with his father on the top floor."

"Actually it's the penthouse, Miss," Cal corrected her having heard them. "My father, Nathan Hockley, he owns this complex," he added.

Rose's eyes lit up.

So they weren't the only rich people here...the penthouse was theirs and not surely there was more to it.

Maybe everything was not lost after all?

"It's Rose, Mr Hockley."

"Oh, please call me Cal, Miss," he said kissing the palm of her hand like the perfect gentleman. "Mr Hockley is my father. You really have a nice dress here."

Rose blushed a bit at his comment.

"It's nothing special."

"But it looks wonderful on you."

Rose's face turned even redder at this.

Now this was some man, knowing how to make compliments! Rose couldn't wait to introduce Cal to her mother.

"You flatter me, Cal," she looked at him shyly playing with strains of her hair.

"Well, you deserve it, Rose."

Caitlin wanted to throw up having to listen all this ridiculous talk. Didn't she realize what a pompous jerk this Caledon Hockley was?

"If you'd excuse us, Cal, but we've to go," Caitlin stepped in taking her hand, deciding that she had heard enough.

"Where are you staying?" Cal shouted after them.

"Number 25," Rose yelled back suddenly remembering something.

Hadn't Caitlin told her about a garden party they would be having on Sunday? Perhaps Cal would want to come too? After all he seemed to be the only person here, who could make it up to her living standard.

Rose released her grip on Caitlin and ran towards Cal.

"Oh Mr Hock…I mean Cal, we're having a grill party on Sunday. Would you like to come?"

Caitlin made a face only for Cal to see, regretting now that she had told Rose about it. Lauren however had told her to invite her too, saying something like she's new and everything. Eventually Caitlin had been persuaded.

"Of course, I'd love too, Rose," he answered very much aware of what the others would be thinking.

Cal wasn't really fond of anyone here, thinking everyone second-rate to him and his father. However, this new girl here was certainly something different.

On their way to Caitlin's flat, Rose kept on telling her how good looking she found Cal.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please, take part in the poll on my profile page!**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

The first week of the summer holidays had started and it was probably the last one they got to spend all together for a long time to come. Tommy certainly planned on a boxing profession; Caitlin was canvassing from door to door trying to find a sponsor for her singing career, while Fabrizio and his girlfriend Helga had plans on having their own restaurant. Surely that was more of a dream of Fabrizio.

For the beginning he had begun working in one typical American full time, while Helga wanting to take some courses in university, and was only working half time.

Jack had written to several universities and Private Maecenas searching for someone supporting him in his hobby and would be profession – drawing. So far however, he had only gotten a small job in a gallery, which didn't earn him much and he spent extra time working together with Tommy in the box club. This job wasn't very fulfilling more so as Jack had never been one to be particularly interested in boxing.

Understanding that not everything would go on smoothly they knew that it was even more important to retain their friendship through the hard periods to arise. If there was anything they didn't need especially now, was to see someone they absolutely detested.

Helga was the first to spot Cal walking towards them, of course thinking he had lost his way. She waited until he was standing in front of her and wanted to clear up this mistake immediately, so they could spend a nice day later on.

"Cal, what are you doing here?" she wondered.

Cal looked at her somehow confused. He knew that he wasn't liked by this group of people – or kids as he preferred to call them – but he hadn't expected this reaction. Helga certainly looked like she had no idea that he would join them.

Did nobody tell her? Not that this really surprised him, but still...he somehow felt left out.

"Don't you know?"

The expression on her face gave him all the information he needed. Though feeling a little bit out of place now – Helga's boyfriend Fabrizio and Jack had started to observe their conversation and were standing next to Helga now – he didn't show on the outside. Caledon Hockley would never admit that he was nervous or not having everything under control.

"I'm here to have a pleasant time with you," he stated as if it was the most normal thing on earth, though in school they had spoken no more than ten words with each other.

Why would Cal suddenly think that they would want him here?

Fabrizio and Jack exchanged a quick glance, shrugging their shoulders, while Helga raised her eyebrows in disbelieve.

"What?" Jack shot out finding his speech first. "You can't just come and stay here. This is a private party and you're not part of it."

He was moving towards Cal, furiously holding him at his collar, about to hit him, pushing him backwards. He hated this man and his arrogant smile. If only he had known, who was watching them now…

"Stop this! I invited him," Rose's voice rang out, spitting more at Jack. She looked at Jack with contempt. "I'm sorry that I'm late," she choked out into the round, but especially to Cal, whom she supposed to be the victim here.

Jack, aware of Rose's look, at once let go of Cal on whose face a smug smile was appearing on and an expression that said – _see, I told you so._

He especially enjoyed it, when Rose began to help him with getting his clothes in order, straightening his collar, even giving him a little kiss on the cheek. Cal smiles grew even brighter and he couldn't resist to return the kiss.

Jack meanwhile stood aside, not knowing what to do with his hands or in which direction to look. He felt so embarrassed.

Why were all of their meetings to damn – stupid and why was he always representing him to Rose like some freak, who adored violence and had no behaviour? Rose must surely think by now that all he could do was being unpleasant in every situation.

"I hope that helps," she said to Cal for everyone to hear.

Jack could've smashed his head against some cupboard for once more having it gotten all wrong with her and watched silently as Rose and Cal hooked up arms and started laughing together. Eventually Cal even put his arm around her back in victory.

* * *

Fabrizio and Helga quickly excused themselves on which Caitlin commented on being young love. In fact they were already a pair for about a year and Helga was living with Fabrizio and his mother, who already treated her as her daughter-in-law. Helga's parents were living in Norway and Helga too had come to America to go to school there. At the beginning it should've been just for one year, but then she had met Fabrizio and decided to stay.

Tommy and Jack meanwhile were doing the barbecue. Occasionally Cal came up, asking them, if he could help. Jack was about to snap back at him, when he remembered Rose and that she was certainly watching them closely. He didn't want risk another quarrel with her.

"Yes, sure, why not," he finally answered omitting Cal to the task of taking care of the pair of bellows.

Tommy, the master of the barbecue, as he called himself, then instructed both of them of what to do next. Cal in fact had a great respect of Tommy mostly due to the fact that he doing real boxing. Cal didn't really like Tommy, but he didn't want to get in a fight with him as Tommy was stronger and bigger than he.

"I hear that you're about to become a champion."

Not that he was interested in this stuff, but Cal knew that he had at least to fake some, if he didn't want to be the odd one out again. Rose should think that he was really liked.

"Well, yes…at least I'm trying," he answered blankly, not really sure, if he could trust Cal.

Still he wasn't as suspicious of Cal as Jack was, but then again he wasn't as interested in Rose as his friend was. Rose and Caitlin eventually started helping them too. Tommy noticed that Rose was coming closer and closer to Cal every minute, while Jack once more didn't seem to know what to do.

The whole situation was so awkward. Cal was such an idiot and yet Rose was finding him so special and treating him like he was the only man on earth for her. Tommy just wondered.

_Well, I guess women have a kind of different outlook._

"Here, want to taste some meat," she smiled at Cal shifting a bit in his mouth.

Once again both started laughing together.

* * *

Finally everything was ready and they were sitting on the grass, something that Rose hadn't done very often in the past, but was surely enjoying it. She hadn't even said a word about the many insects, something that was normally bothering her very much.

But this was different now. She was feeling strange, just had no idea why.

Made her clothing was a bit out of place? While the others were all dressed in light summer clothes, Rose had again put on some designer dress. Caitlin and Helga had immediately noticed and looked at each other, but they didn't say a word.

"What did you say again that your father was doing?" Rose wanted to know from Cal, her eyes glancing up at him.

"He's a real estate manager," he said. "That's someone, who sells houses and flats."

"Ah," Rose giggled fluttering with her eyelashes.

_Good god - she's flirting with him._

Caitlin knew were this would be leading to. No one was fascinated by Cal swaggering about his father and his great life. Cal's company was just so boring as all he could do was talking about himself.

"Why don't we play something together?" she suggested.

She had expected everyone or least her friends to jump up with shouting a big _yes_ and was surprised, when their gloomy faces didn't change a bit.

"Oh, come on, it's not like we're seeing each other for the last time. Tommy, hey, let's say we play truth or dare," she had already grabbed an empty bottle indicating that she wasn't about to be rejected.

* * *

Unlike Caitlin had hoped the game wasn't very funny at all. Only Helga tried to make out the best out of the situation, while Tommy was being questioned by Cal again about his profession. Tommy asked himself, if Cal was really interested or just asking out of politeness or if he wanted to impress everyone with his good manners.

_Surely he has no idea about real boxing._

"Come on, Rose, tell us," Caitlin demanded.

Helga had just asked her what she wanted to become in the future, but Rose didn't know how to answer this question. She had always thought that she'd marry and have children, but in front of them, it seemed kind of strange to admit this. In fact she didn't think they would understand. They seemed all so full of life and vicious and everyone had made up such gorgeous plans, while she had...she didn't believe that her own choice of life fitted in with them.

_They'll just laugh at me._

"Look, I really don't know. I've no idea whatsoever," her voice sounded annoyed already.

She didn't want to answer that question, but wouldn't admit to herself of why. So she simply made it seem like she was angry for this was easier for her than having to face the truth.

"But everyone has dreams about the future. Surely you've too," Helga urged her not at all understanding about the sudden problem. "Do you like working with Caitlin?"

"Alright, I want to have the other – dare," Rose said breaking it short not even thinking of answering the second question.

Had Caitlin told anyone about her first day there? Surely they were all thinking of her now as some spoiled brat.

_Then again what do I care about them?_

Helga gave in and Rose had to hobble one round to which she complied. For sure not only Helga had comprehended that Rose was something different. Surely she had never really thought about her future and believed that everything was being planned out for her.

_I certainly wouldn't want to live such a life._

Helga even wanted to ask her, if she was in fact happy with herself, but then decided against it. That would push her towards her snobby behaviour once again.

The conversation went on to Tommy's plans and he was very glad to be able to tell them something about it.

"My trainer said that I'm very talented."

Cal sneered in between, again finding himself sitting around little children. What a nonsense to dream of a career that would never come! He would just end up an inemployed old boxer with a blind eye or two like all those others. And Caitlin he found even more ridiculous, not to mention Jack and his stupid drawings.

_At least he hasn't come up with this topic today._

"So, it's your time, Jack," Caitlin announced.

Jack's head snapped up at once. He had been day dreaming about Rose, been asking himself what he could do to win back her favour.

"What do you choose?"

"Caitlin, I really…," he tried to reason with her.

"Jack, you've to. Everyone has done so, even Cal," Fabrizio said.

"Yes, even me," Cal boasted.

"Alright, truth."

Caitlin smiled. She couldn't wait to ask him.

"Fine then, whom of us girls would you like to kiss? And no I won't take an_ - I don't know_ - as an answer and dare is no option now."

Jack shot Rose a quickly glance, not sure if she noticed. Rose was certainly more interested in Cal.

"Now? We are all waiting," Caitlin tipped at the ground with her fingers.

When she still received no answer, she decided to change tactics.

"Alright, you can whisper it into my ear. I promise, I won't tell it anyone."

"Fine," Jack answered eventually drawing closer to her.

Caitlin smiled, when she had been told. Somehow she had already expected this answer.

"I'll owe you something, Jack. If you'd like to know to can ask me anything to want."

"No, thanks," Jack said standing up seeing Rose again moving towards Cal.

He couldn't stand another minute seeing them together and walked over to get his sketchbook. Hopefully this day would be over soon. Caitlin shrugged her shoulders, while Tommy, Fabrizio and Helga unsuccessfully begged her to tell them Jack's answer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, I'm coming," George angrily shouted.

Still tired from working yesterday - he had found as sales clerk in the city lately, he quickly got dressed to see, who had knocked. The pay wasn't much, but at least they could afford the rent and food. Having talked to Rose, he thought that at least she had understood now that things weren't going on as they used to.

The same couldn't be said for his wife.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, when he saw two men standing in front of him.

They moved past him not answering his question.

"It's what we can do for you, Sir. We're here to deliver your order."

Both of them smiled brightly obviously awaiting for him to join in.

"My what?" George stared at them confused.

Why would he purchase anything through delivery service? He never had. He preferred quite well to see first-hand what he would be buying.

The men however placed the huge box on the floor.

George felt horrible also because the room looked a mess. Ruth didn't take any trouble in cleaning it up.

'_I don't know how to do this.'_

"I'm afraid you made a mistake. We never ordered anything."

"Maybe not you, Sir…some Mrs Ruth Dewitt Bukater did," one said handing him over the contract of sale. "We're from the Home Shopping Company _Make the_…"

"Alright, alright…," George stopped him.

George briefly read it over, furiously throwing open the door to their bedroom.

"Wait here, gentlemen," he told them in between.

"Ruth…Ruth…," his voice got louder by the minute and he finally succeeded in getting her to wake up. "Did you order something through a home shopping channel?"

Wearily Ruth rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Do you even know how early it is? I'm sure this can wait," she said about to turn away from him once more, about to doze off again.

However, George wouldn't let her. His wife was positively the laziest person on earth and it wouldn't surprise him at all, if she had now once more deceived him.

"I ask you a question. Did you or did you not buy something from home shopping?" he practically shouted at her drawing her covers away.

Outraged Ruth got up, grabbing her morning suit and without hurry put it on. George watched impatiently as she sat down on in front of the mirror and began to put on make-up.

"It may be that I did," she finally told him, putting on some rouge. "I don't understand your problem."

"What did you obtain?"

"Cooking supplies," she answered turning her attention back to the mirror.

"What? Are you totally…? I mean have you completely lost your mind?"

"There's really no need to shout at me, George. People don't have to think that we're angry with each other," Ruth said standing up.

"Why not?" he grumbled sadly loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" she shot him a furious glance.

"It's true," he mumbled under his breath. "Honestly, Ruth, we don't have money for this. And really cooking materials? You don't even know how to make a soup," he stated quite truly.

This only earned him another cold stare from his wife.

"I can learn it."

George didn't bother to comment on this, being positive that she wouldn't.

Just then one of the delivery man could be heard from outside.

"Sir? I'm sorry, but we do have more things to…"

George grasped his wife's hand not giving her the chance to sort her hair out too. She had taken enough time already.

"I beg your pardon for taking so long," he told the men while looking at Ruth. "I do fear that you've been coming for no avail. You see my wife doesn't need these things anymore."

Ruth's head shot up.

_How could he!_

"George!" she hissed angrily.

"Please take it back with you. I'm awfully sorry for wasting your time."

He had only seen the sum of the products and knew that they didn't have the funds for. Their luxury live was over, Ruth needed to accept this too.

"If you want, Sir, but I assure you that you don't find…," one of them wanted to convince him.

"You can't do this, George. It's also my money."

"He can't do what? What's going on here, daddy?"

No one of them had heard Rose and Cal coming inside. They had been spending time after the barbecue together and found they had much in common. Cal had been the perfect gentleman showing her the city at night and afterwards escorting her here.

Reluctantly Rose had given in to his demand eventually, feeling ashamed for her own home. Cal surely wasn't used to such a mess. Still he played along quite nicely.

"Rose, honey, where do you come from?" her mother asked her seemingly having no idea about her daughter's whereabouts. "And might I ask who's this nice man here?" her face lit up when setting eyes on Cal.

It was obvious he was from their class.

"Mother, father, may I introduce you to Mr Caledon Hockley. Cal's father is the owner of this complex and they life in the penthouse."

"It's a pleasure, Mrs Dewitt Bukater," Cal said shaking hands with her.

Ruth blushed slightly.

What a man!

And how well dressed he was.

He and her daughter fitted without a glitch.

"Please, call me Ruth. You know Mrs Dewitt Bukater makes me sound so old. I do apologize for this despicable outfit…I didn't have time…," at this she shot a glance at her husband.

Cal just smiled.

"You do look wonderful, Ruth."

George shook his head stepping between Cal and Rose.

"Ahem…," he cleared his throat not at all liking the closeness between them and not liking this sweet talking at all.

"But daddy…"

"I can assure you, Mr Dewitt Bukater that nothing undecent happened," Cal put on his best smile which usually won people over at once. "You've a very well brought-up-daughter, Mr Dewitt Bukater."

He expected George to allow him as well calling him by the first name and the disappointment on his face could be clearly read. His mouth practically fell down to the ground.

"What about the supplies?" one of the delivery men interrupted them.

"Take them back."

"I said no," Ruth protested.

"And I say yes. We don't need them." He then turned to Cal. "Oh I'm sorry, Mr Hockley for you having to witness this little…now well family disagreement. I'm sure my daughter has told you about our money inconveniences," he ignored Ruth's angry stare towards him.

Ruth didn't want anyone to know pretending still that everything was alright.

"My wife chose to buy some articles, but we don't have the cash."

"George...," Ruth felt ashamed.

Did Rose's new friend really have to know about their troubles?

Cal's reaction however, was different than any of them had thought it would be.

"I would be glad, if I could help you. How much do you need?" Cal asked and not awaiting an answer took out his purse.

While Ruth was even more enthusiastic about Cal, George now started to get really angry.

It looked like this man wasn't only a snob, but an impertinent one too.

"You can stuff your money back into your pocket, Mr Hockley. I'm not one to be won over by wealth and fortune."

Ruth was stunned.

She didn't understand her husband. Here was this man offering them the perfect way out and he rejected it.

"If you think that you would've to pay them back, don't worry. It's a present," Cal assured him.

"I said no," George repeated. "Now, please gentlemen would you be so kind and return these…things to where you got them from."

Both of them couldn't get out fast enough, sensing that the quarrel might start up any minute again. Hastily they grabbed the box, hurrying outside.

"George, why did you do this?"

He paid no attention to her and instead headed towards Cal.

"Mr Hockley it was nice to meet you, but I think you should be going now."

It was obvious to everyone that George wasn't very fond of him. He found Cal to be a pompous jerk.

"Daddy…"

"Sir, I already told you that…"

"I don't care. My daughter isn't even eighteen and you're well over twenty I believe."

"Twenty-five," Cal proudly stated.

"I would appreciate it, if you and my daughter took it some more slowly," his voice left no room for arguments.

Cal, who wasn't used to being rebuked, was taken aback for a moment.

"Of course, Sir, I understand."

Rose looked at her mother waiting for her to step in for help. Ruth understood. They two had always developed an understanding without words.

"George, don't you think that you should stop treating her like a child?"

"I'm not treating her like a child," he protested.

Deep down however, he knew that his wife had gotten a point here. Rose wasn't a ten-year-old anymore and maybe it was time to let her go.

"Perhaps I could demonstrate my good intentions to you, Sir," Cal suggested.

"How is that?"

"You see my father is throwing a party for his business colleagues tomorrow and as his heir of course I'm going to be there as well. To make a long story short one needs a companion for these festivities and I'm officially asking you out for your daughter's hand now."

Indeed Cal knew how to charm. Ruth was completely taken over.

With his daughter's and wife's eyes both burning into him, George felt omitted to say yes.

"Alright."

"Oh thank you, daddy. You're the best daddy whatsoever," Rose through her arms around his neck stormily giving him a kiss on one cheek. "I promise to be well-behaved."

"You better," he said somehow stern, but Rose knew he wasn't.

Ruth exchanged a glance with Cal, who returned her smile.

Things were definitively starting to get better.


	7. Chapter 7

Cal had picked up Rose in a brand new Cadillac – chauffeur included. Rose thought of Cal as her knight in shining armour, who would surely do anything for her.

He too had paid for her dress for tonight, though George knew nothing of it – Ruth hadn't told him. When Cal had arrived he had brought flowers for Ruth and a bottle of the best chardonnay for George in hope that this one would win him over.

George had thanked him, but his eyes had remained unmoved.

Rose meanwhile had been more than happy eyeing Cal from the side.

_God, I do hope that he doesn't recognize how nervous I am._

Albeit this wouldn't be a date alone, Rose was still alerted, probably even more since she would meet his parents tonight and wanted to make a good impression. Cal, who somehow sensed her anxiety, smiled at her – her apprehension growing.

_He's much better than James._

All girls in her former school had had a crush on James, but Rose by now understood that he had been nothing more, but a dream. Cal was reality.

_And a really nice one that is._

'_You'll bring her home at ten, Mr Hockley. Not one minute later.'_

Cal had bowed his head knowing it better not to mess up with Rose's father.

…..

Stepping out of the car and opening the door to her, Cal took her hand and arms linked; they went inside, where the party was already in full swing.

"I'm so nervous," Rose got out.

"There's no need to be. You'll be the queen of the ball."

Rose couldn't have been happier. The evening would surely proof to be great.

Cal led her over to a table with chairs quickly introducing her to everyone. Rose smiled to each one feeling like Cinderella.

"Can I get you something to drink, my dear?"

"Yes, orange juice please…I'm still…I'm not yet allowed to drink alcohol," she quickly added, when she saw Cal's friends stare at her in wonder and amusement.

With Cal gone they started to whisper and observed her, making Rose suddenly feel uncomfortable.

"So, Rose…"

Rose turned her head to the one she remembered as Oliver.

"I may call you Rose, right?"

"Sure," she mumbled hastily looking out for Cal.

"Ah, don't worry, he's going to return soon enough," the other one Michael – called Mike for short – assured her.

"You must be new in town, Rose. I've never seen you in school."

"Yes, Oliver," Rose cleared her throat not being used to this attention. Although being popular in her previous school she had never been around boys like this – let alone with one that she knew nothing about and had only just met. "My family and I we moved here about a week ago."

Oliver grinned at her clearly interested in more.

Rose shifted uneasy around in her chair.

Whatever was taking Cal so long? He wasn't even in view by now anymore.

"Rose, I knew it was you."

At hearing her name Rose turned around seeing Helga standing there. She dimly recalled getting together with her in the park with the others.

"Helga?"

"Yes," the other girl grinned at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"She's personnel," Mike choked out receiving a laugh from Oliver.

Helga ignored him knowing that they were already slightly drunk. They surely weren't the only ones here with this problem and having worked more often for this kind of festivities Helga was used to it and knew how to keep the distance.

"Yes, Fabrizio and I are employed here. It's our holiday job. Well it's not much, but it earns us good money. I'm sorry I would really like to talk with you some more, but you see I've got to take orders and you're not my table," she hastily apologized.

"Oh, what a pity," Oliver laughed.

"Indeed," Mike answered the two of them seemingly amused.

Their waiter was some mean old man – old at least to them – who hadn't got any sense of humour. Helga would've been a change for the better, but of course that didn't stop them from making fun of her.

"I hope to see you soon, Rose," Helga waved at her while already turning to another guest.

Rose wished that she would've stayed.

"I would never let my girlfriend work," Mike said once Helga had left towards Oliver, who only nodded. "I mean what's this kind of a man, who can't provide for his woman?"

Both laughed at this.

Rose decided that she better not tell them about her own job.

"Not really the best contact you're having, Rose," Oliver mocked her.

Rose liked Helga and Fabrizio despite not really knowing them - they had seemed nice to her, but now she wanted to make a good impression on Cal and that included being on good terms with Mike and Oliver.

"Oh, I barely know her," Rose answered her voice belittling.

Though she instantly felt bad for having somehow disowned Helga she stilled continued to smile at them.

…..

When Cal finally returned he didn't do so alone, but with some man at his side.

"Rose, may I introduce you to my father."

The elder Mr Hockley walked closer to Rose motioning for her to remain seated.

"She's even more beautiful than you've her described," Nathan whispered to Cal, who smiled up in victory.

Indeed it looked like Mike and Oliver were totally capitivated by her as well.

Cal was already bathing in his triumph.

"Don't you want to sit down, Mr Hockley?" Rose offered.

"Ah…no…Rose, I really would like to, but I've to meet my other guests. You'll realize it soon enough Rose – as the host you've never got a free minute," he laughed half-heartedly and Rose believed that he too would rather be somewhere else.

"I'm coming with you, father," Cal announced before Rose could stop him.

Rose shook her head.

He had completely forgotten about her drink too.

…..

"Cal is alerted again. Have you seen?"

"Yes especially as his mother hasn't shown up."

Rose looked at both surprised.

Why were they suddenly so amused?

"Cal's parents are divorced. His mother is living in Colorado with her new husband…sorry don't know his last name. Anyway Cal's stepfather seems to be pretty much at hand, when it comes to money, while his own…now well…"

"He's keeping him on a short leash," Mike finished.

Rose nodded turning around.

"Rumour has it that he too has some new woman around and for months Cal has tried to detect something about her, but obviously to no avail," he added.

Rose grinned at him though she didn't feel at all like it. She had awaited something else - Cal being there for the whole night. Instead she had to spend it with Oliver and Mike.

When the music began to play and people started dancing, it was all the more so boring.

"I'm going to get myself something to drink," she announced unexpectedly startling the two men.

….

From the distance Rose looked over at the table seeing Oliver and Mike making grimaces and fun of other people. Surely her father wouldn't like this kind of man.

_Luckily daddy isn't here._

One of the men dancing bumped into her and Rose decided that albeit unnerving sitting with Mike and Oliver would still be better than be shoved around on the dance floor.

_With a glass in hand it was even more complicated._

Back at the table she felt someone tipping her on her shoulder from behind.

It was Fabrizio.

"Helga told me that you're here," he smiled.

Oliver stood up from the table walking over, coming to stand aside Rose.

"I beg your pardon, but we don't communicate with staff. Isn't that right, Rose?"

"Yes," she answered, while in reality feeling bad.

"Well then I'm sorry to have disturbed you," Fabrizio said finding Rose acting like a prima donna and a very bad one that is.

"No, wait…," she wanted to take her words back, but he was already out of eavesdrop.

She didn't see Mike and Oliver grinning at each other and silently shaking hands.

…

Finally Cal offered to dance with her, which Rose of course gladly took. Cal proved to be a good dancer not at all stiff like one would've expected at first.

"I'm so sad that I had so little time for you, Rose," he told her, when leading her back to the table.

"It's no problem."

"Don't say that, Rose. I could've done much better, but you see my father wanted me to meet all sorts of people and I…"

"Listen, Cal, I do understand and it's no trouble at all, really," she reassured him once again putting a finger on his mouth, which was followed by a little kiss.

Cal finally sat down them and the three men began to talk about university and their families. It turned out that Oliver's family was engaged in brewing business, while Mike's father was a congress man.

"We have even met with some of Rose's friends," Mike suddenly spoke up seemingly to embarrass her in front of Cal or to make himself feel outstanding against the other trash here?...Actually Rose didn't know what.

"I already told you, Mike they're not my friends. I saw them somehow. They're friends with the people, who live in my house," she told him smiling a fake smile. "It's as simple as that."

Cal was squeezing her hand under the table totally content, coming in eye-contact with Helga, who had heard every word – as Cal quickly understood from the expression on her face.

Rose though didn't know and was gulping out of nervousness, but more so of shame.

"Cheers to you, Rose," Cal interrupted her dark thoughts, clapping their glasses together.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, when Rose and her father were both on their way to work – Jack, Fabrizio, Helga and Tommy were sitting on the stairs leading up to the entrance. They stopped talking the moment they saw them Rose realizing immediately what had been chatting about.

"Good morning, Mr Dewitt Bukater," Fabrizio said very friendly, but both he and Helga _forgot_ to welcome Rose as well.

George didn't seem to notice and only Rose detect the angry stare Helga and Fabrizio were giving her. Jack and Tommy had been told what had happened yesterday. Especially Jack had been adamant that is was all a mistake.

'_I heard her saying it with my own ears and Helga did too, right honey?'_

'_Yes, she said that she didn't know us.'_

"Are these your friends, Rose?"

Rose wanted to answer something, but Fabrizio stepped forward.

"Ah, no, we and Rose just kind of know each other," he stated confusing George – however Fabrizio, observing Rose realized that she had understood perfectly.

"Oh, sure," George mumbled not knowing anything.

Rose hadn't told him anything about had really happened. She had simply lied and said that it was all a great evening and had put Cal on a podium once again.

_'He was wonderful - the perfect gentleman.'_

Not surprisingly her mother couldn't hear enough of Cal and the party. She already pictured herself back in a castle-like house with servants tending to them the whole day.

Jack and Tommy stood aside wondering, if they should say something. Tommy wasn't really a friend of Rose either. Rose was the complete opposite of his sister and Tommy found her to be boring seen from the best side and frustrating at the worst. He could very well imagine her to have done what Helga and Fabrizo acused her of.

Jack eyed Fabrizio and knowing his friend he decided not to step between.

"We would like to talk with you, but my daughter and I we'll have to work."

"Of course, Mr Dewitt Bukater," Fabrizio said especially nicely.

….

Normally Rose would've been annoyed with the lot of work she had to do today, but considering the circumstances she was actually happy. It left her no time to think about anything else. She even received some sort of compliment from Mrs Greyson - at least she believed that it was one.

"I must say, Miss Dewitt Bukater you're better today, though you're still bad."

Rose had smiled reluctantly.

_Whatever she's treating me right._

Caitlin had mentioned her strange kind of humour to her and Rose herself had observed very quickly that she was always very stern and serious.

_'But she's no evil person. She's just assuring that everything's done properly.'_

Speaking of Caitlin Rose believed that she was kind of avoiding her, but settled on ignorance at first. Fabrizio and Helga must've told her too.

Not just once did Rose feel Caitlin's eyes burning into her from behind and thought that she heard a swearing.

Rose was just sorting out the new arrivals, hanging them in the appropriate sections of the store, when she saw Helga entering the shop. She went straight up to Caitlin, who seemed to have awaited her. Rose, who wanted to listen to them to hear what they were talking about, looked for clothes that would've to be placed near them.

She didn't get the chance to as Mrs Greyson was coming again.

"I'm sorry…," Rose began being already used to apologizing to her.

She wondered when she saw her walking past her towards Helga and Caitlin.

"Miss Ryan, what do you think you're doing here?"

"We just had to…," she started, but was cut short.

"You're not paid for gossip. Now get back to work," she said her voice demanding no objection.

Caitlin quickly nodded, knowing it better not to start reasoning with her.

"Sorry," she mumbled both to Mrs Greyson and to Helga.

"Would be better…"

When she had turned around again, Caitlin and Helga shot each other a knowing glance and afterwards Rose as well.

Rose understood without asking. Helga and Caitlin grinning at one another and then looking at her – it provided no room for speculating. It was clear that Caitlin had been won over too. Though sad about it, Rose still believed that she kind of deserved it and was taking in comfort by convincing herself that there were people in the world than Fabrizio, Helga and Caitlin.

…

After work, when Rose got home the others were again sitting on the stairs. Rose didn't come closer, when she heard her name being mentioned. She knew from experience earlier that they would just deny having spoken about her, if she questioned them now.

Instead she hid behind some tree and waited.

"I'm sure that it can't be that bad," she heard Jack saying.

She remembered him only vaguely. He was the one, who had poured a glass with juice over her dress and wasn't really someone, whom she recall as very trustworthy or much less acting like Rose wanted a man to do.

_He's certainly totally different from Cal._

"She said that she doesn't know us. She's disowned us. Is this now one acts towards his friends?" her voice was full of contempt.

Jack was about to repeat, but Helga stopped him again.

"No wait, she said that we're not at all important to her."

That wasn't exactly what had happened, but it was no wonder that they were hyping it up now.

"Mrs Greyson too isn't happy with her. She's making too many mistakes. I guess she won't be hired for long."

Rose was stunned at hearing this.

Caitlin had been the one today to be reproved, not she.

_And Helga knows this very well._

"See?" Fabrizio looked at Jack obviously wanting for him to join in. "She's no help to anyone, Jack."

Jack rested his head in his hands as if being deeply in thoughts.

"Now what to think, Jack?"

Jack's head shot up at once staring at Fabrizio.

"I think that it doesn't serve anyone very well to be whispering about someone who isn't here and therefore not able to defend himself," he voice was angry, but more so lecturing.

"But Jack…"

Jack ignored him.

"It's simply not correct and you all should know it," he said into the round. "Whatever she may've done, it doesn't give you the right to be doing that."

Indeed Jack hated this speaking behind ones back.

"If you've a problem with her, you could at least be so fair or should I say have the guts to tell her personally."

Fabrizio wanted to reply with something raising his arms, when Rose was suddenly standing in front of them.

"I can defend myself," she hissed towards Jack, who was completely stunned.

Fabrizio shot him a look that said – _I told you so._

"I only wanted to…," he started explaining, not knowing what he had done wrong, finding himself in a strange situation.

_Why was he now the one to be defending himself?_

_Maybe the others were right about her?_

At least Rose didn't look happy. He thought however that it saw her thanking him by looking at her.

"Oh and by the way, I don't care at all what you're thinking about me," she said in her decrying voice again.

No one should believe that she was putting anything into their words.

It was true though, even if she wouldn't confess it to herself. But everyone needed friends and she did too. It hurt what they had said and already on her way upstairs she felt the first tears coming up.

Back in her flat she didn't even say _hello_ to her parents and only went into her room, where she locked the door behind her.

….

Jack left them too, being hurriedly followed by Caitlin. She knew exactly what he wanted. At least to her it very pretty obvious…

"Jack, wait," she stopped him half way up the stairs.

"I don't want to speak with you now."

Caitlin wasn't about to give up so soon and put a hand on his cheek so that he was forced to look at her.

"Look, I…alright I may have overdone it."

_That's something new -_ he grimaced at her annoyed.

She didn't get an answer right away - Jack looked her up and down in a way she never seen him do.

"Go on," Jack finally encouraged her giving a sign with his head, wondering what she was talking about. He wasn't really interested, but it looked like she wouldn't leave without her telling him.

"I know what you really want or better whom you really want and I'm here to help you."

Jack at first pushed her hand away, but she stepped in front of him and repeated her offer.


	9. Chapter 9

Caitlin and Jack had gone up to his room. She sat down on his bed, while Jack still angry stood there waiting for her to tell him about her brilliant ploy.

"What do you mean? You know what I want," he looked at her eyebrows raised, attacking her verbally.

"My my Jack why are you always so…," she stop searching for a word. "…mad, when getting caught?" she enjoyed this immensely.

Luckily no one would interrupt them now.

"I'm not mad!" he exclaimed turning his back to her.

_Oh, but you're._

"Listen, just say what you want to and then leave it. I'm really not in the mood for this silly discussion," he spat out at her.

Caitlin took his watch from the desk playing around with the chains. He hadn't worn it today either. It was so typically Jack to _forget_ it. He was the complete opposite from his over-punctual mother. Unnerved by her son's dreamy nature that always got him into trouble and had cost him many jobs in the past, she had bought him this wristwatch.

Which her dreamy now son simply didn't use…

"You know, if your mother…"

"Cut the crap," he hissed. "Or go! I haven't got the whole day."

"Fine, if you're asking so nicely," she parodied him "What would you say, if I'd tell you that I could help you acquire her love?" she added receiving an astonished look.

_Does he really not know?_

"Who's love? You've truly lost your mind," he exclaimed making a gesture with his hands.

Caitlin smirked.

"Rose's."

"Rose?" he asked in a way as if he still hadn't understood her.

Caitlin knew that he was only poorly bluffing.

"So you're not in love with this little Miss Dewitt Bukater?"

"How do you…? Of course I'm not in love with her."

Seeing his somewhat shocked expression she knew that she had gotten it right.

"Jack you're a very bad liar, you always have been."

Jack was looking out into the streets suddenly not so witty anymore. Indeed Rose was constantly on his mind ever since he had first laid eyes on her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. However, he had so far only admired her from the distance, not once thinking that they would really become a pair.

Now as he wasn't the only one sharing his secret anymore, he started to panic.

What if anyone else has noticed as well? Fabrizio for example…he hated Rose already and frankly Fabrizio wasn't some a very nice person to anyone whom he didn't think suitable for his friends.

"This obvious?" he mumbled.

"I'm a woman too and I know how men are functioning," she told him meaningfully. "You're no different from anyone else."

Jack had finally turned his attention back to her.

"Look, I've no intention to hurt you. I mean she's not exactly my favourite, but…if you'll believe that she's the right one for you then I do too."

"How touchingly…," he mocked her "…and how exactly are you going to assist me?"

"By becoming your girlfriend," she stated plain and simple actually leaving on room for any doubts.

At this Jack in conclusion thought that she had lost it completely. Harshly he grabbed her hand dragging her out of his room.

"I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes. In fact I've heard quite enough from you and the others already today."

"I'm not joking, Jack," she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "You'll have you see from the practical point of view."

She sighed in relieve, when he eased his grip.

"Alright, give me some details," he said his voice serious as his closed the door behind them once more.

….

"I'm still not really convinced," Jack choked out once they had talked everything over. "However I must admit that it so stupid that it could indeed work."

Caitlin smiled and before Jack was able to say anything else she had thrown her arms around his neck.

"I knew you would see it my way in the end."

"Alright fine, but no kissing and no…now well you know," he felt obliged to remind her of this once more.

Caitlin took a step back and now looked at him like had lost his mind.

"Of course not, Jack. You're like a brother to me and no one would to this with one's brother."

Both laughed at this.

"But we should at least be holding hands, when we're around other people," she added.

"Agreed."

They talked it over and decided that they wouldn't tell anyone not even Tommy or Fabrizio to minimize the risk of being caught.

Jack half-heartedly smiled back at Caitlin. Maybe this could work. But Rose hadn't exactly liked him from the first. However, Caitlin being a woman too surely knew more about them than he did – right? Could Rose become jealous of Caitlin? So far Rose hadn't spoken more than ten words with him, nine of which weren't nice and the remaining was _Hello_.

"What if it doesn't work?"

Caitlin looked up at him.

"It will. Trust me," she grinned at him confidently. "You've got to have a little more faith in my abilities."

"But Cal…"

"Oh, Jack, really you against him, you'll beat him every time and surely not only physically. You seriously can't believe that Rose would choose him over you. At least not in the very end…she just needs to get to know you better."

"And how is she supposed to do this, if you're now my girlfriend?"

Caitlin raised her eyebrows understanding his objection, but having trouble to sympathise with them.

"Really, Jack, where are your powers of imagination? Have you never heard that everyone suddenly wants the toy another child is playing with? If Rose sees us together she'll immediately notice and will start comparing you to Cal and trust me that will the beginning of your relationship with her."

Childs playing with toys? Rose getting jealous?

So many protestations still flowed through his head.

"But Rose is so…I mean she…money mean so much to her."

Caitlin shook his head.

"I'm surprised with you, Jack. Where's the confident young man? Now, well of course it won't be easy. I never said that it would. Cal isn't only rich he's a jerk too and Rose will sooner or later realize that too. Remember what happened with his last girlfriend?"

Cal had been the boyfriend of Beatrice the most popular girl in their school and head boy as well. However Cal was very bossy and too controlling for Beatrice, so she had eventually broken up with him. Almost everyone believed that they were still seeing each other, probably even still having feeling for one another.

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm."

Her smile grew brighter.

"Come on let's see how easily we can convince people."

She held out your hand for him.

Jack hastily jumped up and walked past her, opening the door for her.

"After you, my love," he grinned receiving a light punch in his back. "Hey! I just wanted to practise some bit."

Both laughed again walking out the door.

…..

"Give me your hands," Caitlin whispered which Jack instantly did. "You know in case someone sees us."

As it happened Cal himself did come across them a huge smile on his face.

"Have you won the lottery, Cal?" Jack asked.

"No, in fact it's even better. Rose and I are together now. I mean officially and everything."

Caitlin looked at Jack, but his face showed no reaction.

"Well then I believe congratulations are in order, Cal."

"Why, thank you, Jack."

Both hated each other with a passion, but were especially friendly with one another, when a third person was around. Cal of course wanted everyone to believe that he was loved my all.

Cal smirked realizing that there was something more to the story.

"I do believe however, that I should pass on good wishes to you too."

"I mean seeing your hands joined together," he added.

"Oh sure," Jack mumbled.

Cal started wondered. Jack didn't look exactly happy. Caitlin took the initiative moving closer to Jack and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Cal. It means a lot. Right, Jack?"

Jack quietly nodded.

"Sure," Cal said still not sure what to think. "Fine I got to go."

He walked past them.

"She's only his friend, because of his money, remember," Caitlin whispered to a now very depressed Jack.

However, Cal seemed to have heard something.

"By the way wouldn't it be nice, if we'd go out together in the near future, I mean us four. It'll be fun."

Jack wanted to reject the offer on first hand, going out with Cal was on the bottom of his list, but Caitlin stopped him by twitching him in the side.

"Of course, Cal, we'd love to. Just name the place and the time."

"I will," he said and walked off.

"Have you completely lost your mind? I don't want to go out with him. I've no intentions seeing them together."

"Jack, have you got no inspiration? If Rose sees us together she 'll immediately realize what great man you're and what idiot Cal is."

Jack looked at her not very sure of her words.

But what else could he do?


	10. Chapter 10

Having to describe the evening with Cal and Rose so far, Caitlin would've used precisely one expression – stressful. No, it wasn't boring, it was laughable how Cal was talking the whole time about his father and his business – how he was mentioning what great opportunity this job provided him. If his father wouldn't own this company Cal would most likely be starving on the streets - for sure no one would give money to such a whisk.

Caitlin had never met anyone so sure of himself before and all the while Rose sat beside him admiring Cal like a fourteen-year-old would do with some pop star. Caledon Hockley was the most arrogant man she had ever met and knowing how Rose was attached to him, she had couldn't understand all the more so why Jack would take a fancy at her of all people.

Rose had no charisma, was arrogant and tiresome, nothing like the girls Jack usually used to date or make friends with. It was even more unnerving how Rose was hanging on Cal's lips and how the two of them would share kisses every five minutes.

Like they needed to convince everybody around them about how happy they were.

Someway Caitlin felt like she was watching a very bad love movie.

"You made a very good impression on my father. You know that, Rose?" Cal curling up her hair, his lips close to her neck.

She smiled at him and they shared another kiss. Caitlin turned away disgusted as it was clear to her that Cal was only using her. She knew Cal long enough to realize that the word faithfulness was not among his favorites. Rose had obviously not a very good knowledge of human nature. However, hearing what Rose said to Fabrizio and Helga – how she used to belittle others – Caitlin really didn't care much what happened to her.

Jack hadn't spoken a word the whole night and seemingly didn't know where to look. Caitlin knew how beautiful he found Rose and how he couldn't turn his gaze away from her, but at the same time dreaded that she might find out.

"Is that true?" she heard Rose say her hanging at Cal's lips.

Why had they even come here? Surely the bed would've been a better place for them to meet.

If she wanted to be his girlfriend, then be it. Jack surely deserved someone better. He had been awfully quiet and Caitlin wondered, if it had been a bad idea to go out with Cal and Rose. She certainly wasn't interested in him at all. Still looking at him and seeing his lonely eyes staring into space Caitlin decided she should give it a try and provide him some time with Rose alone.

For once she saw it as a godsend that Cal had demanded they visit a restaurant where they were even playing waltzes and tangos.

"Hey, Cal knowing how much Jack hates tango would you do me the honour to dance with me?" Caitlin stood up, the conversation between him and Rose stopping immediately.

Cal and Rose looked at her with eyes wide.

"Caitlin, I don't think that it's very appropriate to dance with you, seeing that I've come here with Rose as my partner," Cal answered.

He certainly knew how to impress Rose.

"Would you mind, Rose?" Caitlin gave it another try.

Rose gazed at Cal and then at Jack, who was looking into his half-full glass of beer. He was such a weird character and Rose found him more than bizarre. Why had he even come with him, when he wasn't even talking with them? Caitlin had at least spoken with Cal about their jobs. Rose knew that Caitlin and Cal couldn't exactly be called friends, but it wouldn't be possible for her to say anything about Jack, if asked.

He was a mystery to her and he surely had done nothing to change that fact.

Rose didn't know anything other than his name and that he was Caitlin's boyfriend, though frankly she had to admit that he wasn't looking that bad.

"Rose, what do you say?" Cal wanted to know snipping with his fingers to get her attention back.

"What…?" she looked at him snapping out of her daydream.

"Do you mind, if we dance together?"

"No, if you want…," she finally answered her eyes already fixed on Jack, while they were walking over to the dance floor.

Rose turned her eyes towards it as well, wanting to watch them dancing, but out of the corner of her eye observing Jack too. He had insisted on ordering a beer, which Cal had found totally inappropriate in a place like this.

On the dance floor Caitlin shot Jack some looks. Why wasn't he doing anything? What else should she do to help him?

Rose started lightning herself a cigarette, but instantly a waiter was there stopping her.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we're a non-smoker restaurant," he whispered in her ear polite, but with urgency. "You may have a cigarette on the terasse," he added mentioning towards it.

Rose was a little bit angry, but accepted his demand and walked out.

Jack meanwhile hadn't just sat there, but knew exactly what was going on around him. He was simply not interested in doing chitchat with Cal or to see him and Rose kissing. Cal was a jerk and Rose was too good for him. He watched Cal and Caitlin dancing and then seeing that he was out of their eyesight – he stood up as well and followed Rose outside.

She was standing with her back to him, one hand holding a cigarette the other placed around her opposite shoulder.

"Are you cold?" Jack asked out of the blue.

It was July and the weather was accordingly, but he couldn't come up wth any other way of starting a conversation. Rose surely thought him strange already, considering how he had acted during the night.

"No, but thanks for asking," she turned around.

She was so beautiful. Ever since meeting her the first time Jack was sure that he had never met anyone more pretty than her. Her dress, her shoes, and her hair – everything suited her perfectly. The way she was standing there in front of him, like she was holding herself - she was looking like a supermodel, but not arrogant at all. Not like Fabrizio had said, Rose was different. She was a tender-hearted woman, only the people around her – Cal and her family – were making her act the way she did.

Yes, the only problem here was Cal.

"Do you want one?" Rose offered him a cigarette.

"No, I quit smoking some time ago," Jack declined the offer.

"As you wish," she said lightening herself another one, Jack returning with his thoughts back to his daydream.

_She must think that I'm a total idiot._

But still he had to tell her something. She had to know about his feelings for her. It wouldn't be fear to keep her in the dark, all the more so, as it was Cal he was competing with and he surely wouldn't mind doing everything to hold Rose back at his side.

_What am I talking about?_

He couldn't just tell her, how beautiful he found her. She was Cal's girlfriend. Nervously Jack was tripping around on his feet, wondering what else he could come up with to find something out of her motives concerning her relationship his Cal and get to know her opinion about him. Their first meeting hadn't been very helpful, but Jack was determined to change that and he was starting to begin today.

Just that is was easier said than done.

He had never felt so nervous besides any woman in his life though having a few girlfriends already, but Rose was prettier than every one of them put together.

Jack eyed Rose's flawlessly shaped body, whishing he would be able to kiss her like Cal had only minutes in the past. He would make her forget everything about Cal and he would treat her like this angel in front of him was supposed to be treated and not like Cal did – or soon enough would.

Yes, it wouldn't take long and Cal would show her his real nature.

Caledon Hockley was a playboy nothing else and woman were only a nice accessory for him, he didn't really love any of them. They needed to look good at parties, smile and do small talk – Jack didn't think that this would be enough for Rose – not at the very end.

_Despite how she's acting sometimes I know that she's in fact an intelligent woman, but somehow she seems to think that she has to pretend like she does. Maybe her mother was the key to all this? I've noticed how much time the two spent together and they seem to have a very close relationship._

"I think we should go back. Surely they've stopped dancing by now," Rose started smiling at him and Jack immediately snapped out of his reverie. "They must be wondering already, where we've gone."

"No, wait," Jack gently stopped her holding her arm back.

Rose looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Is something wrong? You haven't said much today."

Jack gulped a bit. He had waited for this moment the whole night and now as it had finally come, he had no idea how to deal with it.

"Rose you're…," _the most wonderful woman I've ever met_ "…I just wanted to tell you that I will always be there for you, no matter what happens. You can always come to me, if you've a problem," he told her not mentioning Cal with one word.

Rose grinned at him.

"Thank you, Jack, that's very kind of you," she smiled. He released his grip on her and watched as she was going inside "But be prepared I'm bound to take your word on it," she added turning around for one moment yet again.

_I'm bound to take yours – _he smiled sadly.

Jack waited some time before going after her. Sadly he realized that he had left out a great opportunity.

Why wasn't he able to convey the truth to her?


End file.
